


You've ben so good

by NoxCaterina



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: BDSM Scene, Bites and other forms of sadism, Conscientious BDSM, Developing Relationship, F/M, Light Bondage, Plot? What Plot?, Praise Kink, Strap-Ons, sub!bruce
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-01
Updated: 2018-06-01
Packaged: 2019-05-16 17:08:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14815409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NoxCaterina/pseuds/NoxCaterina
Summary: Natasha rewards Bruce for behaving.





	You've ben so good

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Sei stato tanto bravo](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7912879) by [NoxCaterina](https://archiveofourown.org/users/NoxCaterina/pseuds/NoxCaterina). 



> I've translated this story in English myself, if you notice any mistakes, or even just typos, feel free to let me know, or even offer yourself as beta reader.  
> Hope you'll enjoy it as it is. Without farther ado, let's read.

She gets closer. He's still on his side, in the middle of the bed.

Of course.

She helped him to get there in that position, and tied up as he is he couldn't have gone very far. At best he could have end up with his face on the pillow, unable to roll back on his side. But he did well, and waited for her to set up everything.

The woman can't help a smile on her lips at her own thought. He waited patiently in his place, where she put him. She sat on the bed and ask -You ok, Little one?

-Mhm- He nods.

-Good slave.- She says laying a hand on the curve of his side, heightened by how he’s laying. -You remembered you're not allowed to speak. Today you've been really good, you behaved all day long.

The mistress's hand strokes him on his back, then on his abs, she caresses his arm until he starts to make the cutest moans.

-You are gorgeous like this.- She whispers while her hand wander on his chest, exposed because of his hands tied behind his back. She pinch one of his nipples, but not even a word leaves his mouth, just groans and moans.

-You are perfect, even now you're doing so well. I want to reward you for all the effort you have put into it today.- Saying this words she lies on the bed, behind him, up on her elbow to see and touch him better.

-You know Little one, everybody says my bites are lethal, but you know one shouldn't believe what one hears around, don't you?- And she bites his shoulder. The slave tries to wiggle out of it, but she just keep his hip still with one hand to stop him. His lab rat body is no match for the spy's, and no amount of yoga and meditation could ever change it.

-They say you're big and quick-tempered, but here there's left just my Little one- She keep talking while thumbing the skin she just bit -Does it hurt? Let's hope it bruise well. But to be sure it'll be better to keep going.- The bite hurts, it hurts a lot, the man doesn't know if he can stand the pain, he groans.

-Come on, you've been so sweet until now, I know you can keep still a bit longer.- The second bite does not end so quickly, it takes a little more skin, a little closer to the shoulder bone. Bruce tries to get away from the pain, but rationally he knows it's futile and so the slave stops struggling. Then the widow knows she can stop, or go on, but he's already where she wants him to be.

-Does your shoulders hurt, tied like this?- She ask thoughtfully rubbing his taut muscles. A kind gesture, hadn't her been conscious she's stressing the skin she bit before.

-It's a few hours that your arms are like this.- She says touching her slave's hands to make sure they didn't get cooler, that his blood flow's still normal. -All right about it?- She knows he can recognise the sings of a problem that needs immediate attention, they talked about it, so when he nods she whispers in his ear -Well, going back to that reward we were discussing… - Miss Romanoff's hand seizes his tight and pull it to his abdomen, leaving him exposed and vulnerable. She pampers his tight and go up to his cheek, then, there, to his hidden hole, - Oh yes, I've yet to play with this.

The widow moves into a better position. The other hand, which was teasing Banner, leaves him a few moments to grasp the strap on she wore before coming to bed and she slide it between the cheeks in front of her -What do you think about inaugurating it as your reward?

Banner's groans this time is different from the previous ones, more piercing, it sounds almost frightened, but she doesn't stop and keep caressing between his legs.

-Do you know that you have a safeword?- She ask caringly.

He nod.

-Do you know what it is?

Another movement, another nod.

-Do you need to say it now?

This time he moves his head, but to shake a no.

-Then you are ready for your reward. - She push her hips forward but she knows the dildo will slice between his tights instead of penetrating him. -Don't you agree with my plan? That's the problem?

Bruce nods, and then shake his head, and she has enough of it.

-You aren't the one who makes the calls.- She reminds him in a stern tone. She grasps his dick with her hand and tighten her grip and jerk him off hard and fast for a few seconds, then leave him to his frustration.

-You are permitted to answer this question. What's wrong in me planning to do something new with this toy?- She asks moving around her hips and swaying the strap on between her slave's tights.

-It doesn't…- He considers what words he wants to use -It's something I've already done, I'm sorry. I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry…- Each word is weaker than the previous one.

She can see his genuine discomfort and speaks with a sweeter tone -Hey Little one, I appreciate experienced slaves. If you haven't had practice you couldn't have been so good at dusting holding the feather duster between your teeth. If you had been at your fist tries you couldn’t have bear so well two whole hours in that amazing corset. It was so very tight, wasn’t it Little one?-

Then she bites him on the shoulder. A new caress on his penis, but gentle this time. He nods so vigorously to move the sheet under himself.

-And you did stay hard during all of it.- She smiles at the thought.- That is my good slave. So you deserve this reward, because you've been obedient, isn't it?-

The scientist never stops nodding- Then you are lucky I'm giving you the order to enjoy your reward or to say your safeword.

\- And by enjoy I mean seriously enjoy: Tell me you'll like it or tell me your safeword. There is no in between. Be honest or you don't even want to imagine the consequences.- Seeing the struggle in his eyes Miss Romanoff keep pushing. - Do you think you can do it? You are allowed to answer.

-Before… - that's the euphemism Bruce chooses to speak of his time with Betty. -Before, it was always a punishment, I … I don't know if I’ll be able to enjoy it, but i really want to be good. I …

-Shh…- Natasha stops him while caressing his face. - It's not up to you to make it enjoyable. It's up to me. You must just say your safeword if I'm not up to the task. Let your owner handle everything. Do you trust your Mistress?- Bruce is on the verge of talking but he remembers in time and just nods, lowering his eyes- Oh, that's my slave again. Open up your legs- She orders while biting him again and caressing his ass with one hand.

She get up form the bed, put some distance from him, but now she has a clear plan of how to act. Maybe she'll even change the dildo on the strap on with a smaller one while she's at it, she thinks looking up in her toys drawer. Bruce is scared enough as it is, not that he ever needs to know of this kindness, he’d be needlessly embarrassed. She knows her slave could take it, but she doesn't want to ask too much of him. She smiles at the thought, it’s hers and hers alone the right to decide what will happen to him or what will not.

She watch his back move with his breaths, the light is so beautiful when it shines on his sweaty skin. While she's standing she takes a second surprise, leaves it on the bed, close to her but where Bruce can't see it, she gather the lube and lie gain against his back, up on her elbow.

She chooses to start with a couple fingers sliding on his arse cheeks. Very slowly she gets closer, and whisper in his ear -Has it been a long time, Little one?- One hand touch his shoulders and the other caresses him, slow, gradually using more pressure, really slowly. She withdraws her hand, put moor lube and gets a little more close, she feels his muscles tensing and this time she tries to push a bit on the entrance, to tease him, and she kisses his neck.

She manhandles Bruce's entire body, still immobilized. She push his hips toward the bed and he tries to rub his groin on the mattress. There's a loud slap on his ass, still red after the afternoon spent together.

-No, no, Baby boy, I'm not done with you yet.- And then she puts him back on his side and without warning inserts her whole fingertip before he can contract around her finger.

-Good, Breath. Try to relax you muscles.- It looks like he can't, but then he make it and she rewards him with one more bite, his shoulder is all red but he's panting with arousal.

-You want my marks on your skin tomorrow, don't you?- He moan to the question, she got his weakness, he love watching the proof of his Misstres' attentions. She pulls his hair, makes him lean his head to the side and bites him. Big, with open mouth, just under his nape.

The pleasure his huge and he almost forgives everything else, he could get lost in that pain, but when he tries to squirm away he feels his arms still bound behind his back and he's back to the present.

Few groans of her slave are enough for the Mistress to understand what a leverage she just discovered. So he likes to be grabbed by his neck? Really animalistic. But she will be able to exploit it later, now she's got a reward to deliver.

With small movement of her finger, crooking and stretching it, she gets to make the man relax, he's still tense, but a lot more available than at the beginning. He's almost ready to finally play by her rules. A little more lube, some on the condom on the vibrator e some on the most hidden muscles of her slave. And it makes its way. It’s just a couple of fingers widthwise, but in Bruce's mind, after the dildo he felt between his tights before and the fears he carries from his previous experience, probably it seems as huge as a fist.

Just a moment to find the right angle to push the toy and Bruce starts squirming, but Natasha's hand leaves the strap on to go play with his testicles, to distract him. She can still control the vibrator’s angle with her palm while her fingers caresses his thin skin.

-Easy Bruce, I want you to savour your reward. Really,- She push her hips,- Really,- a new stroke -Slowly.- She articulates, moving in a circole and forward. Finally they're united, skin against skin, his hands between them, but the woman body gets as close as possible and her hand strokes between his legs.

-Slave, you are holding yourself back.- She says at the third or fourth thrust -What do you say in such a case?

His lost look while she pin him on the bed let her know he need another clue, she pull off half of the toy and says- I gave you a reward.- She point it out pushing back inside.

-Thank you- He shouts at the end of the scream she get from him.  
-Don't get over yourself. You still haven't permission to speak, you should know,- He tries to turn to look better at her, but she stops him and pushes his face on the pillow with the hand that wasn’t caressing his balls -That's not how you are supposed to behave. I'm making an effort, I'm physically exerting myself to reward you and you must show yourself grateful for it.

She take the nipple clamps she took from the drawer before and put them on him, then her hand rises to stroke his face. Now you will keep your face against the mattress. She says while she keep pushing his profile against the fabric. -And even then you must moan loud enough to make me hear you despite the pillow.

\- Now I want you to thank me for every push I give you. She point out her words with a grasp at Bruce's testicles.-I'm not asking for much, am I slave? Everything clear?

He tries to nod but she suddenly shoves her hips and this time Bruce moan is loud, it can be heard, it seem like he's actually being fucked.

It's the right time to manhandle him and let the gravity do the work, Natasha thinks turning him on his belly and pushing down his shoulders, pressing his nipples against the mattress. While she turns on the vibrator she knows now it hits repeatedly against Bruce's prostate.

Her hand on the man's neck assures her he's not even close to the heartbeat necessary to to wake up the Hulk, but the moans he makes leaves no doubts about how much he's enjoying this moment. She doesn't know how the Big Guy would react to some healthy pegging . There isn't a real reason but he doesn't strike her as the biggest anal sex groupie.

Bruce, on the other hand, seems to really enjoy it, he's taken her at her words and since now he can prop himself up on his own knees he's able to match every single thrust, even if limited. He's relishing it, he's so sweaty and panting . Natasha's hand are on his shoulders and keep him down against the mattress.

-Good Bruce, scream. Scream my name while I pin you against the mattress…- Thrust- Again…- Thrust- And again.

-Mistress

-No -Smack on his ass.

-Natali'ja

-Getting warmer. -She says, but she stops pressing the vibrator against her slave's prostate.-Scream my name, and I will go on.

The arousal is consuming him, just Natasha hand on his back reassure him and when she threatens to take away even that- Tasha, Tasha, please!

-You’re hot. That’s my bad baby boy.- She smiles and star again fucking him so hard the headboard slams against the wall, and he scream and relish and repeat -Tasha!

When he's so incoherent his cries get more an more apart, she moves her hand on the mark of her last bite, not yet disappeared, on his nape. This is enough to broke the camel's back. Bruce comes, and keeps coming until tears falls from his eyes to his cheeks.

-This is my little slave.- She turns off the vibrator.- Now that you've got your reward I'll take care of you and you can sleep. You are really sleepy, aren't' you?

The mistress unhook the safety securing the dildo to the harness and let the base slid away.

-What's the matter, Little one? Don't you want to sleep like that? - She ask pushing one finger on the Dildo base to keep it in while the other hand fumbles on the bed blindly.

-Don't you want to keep this toy to remind you how good you've been today? Good at keeping still while I used the crop? Good at serving tea after that?- She caress his back where the red welts are almost all gone, just a couple marks left by the strongest strikes.

-Easy Little one, one last thing and you can rest.- She grabs some leather strings, they look like senseless strands but after they've been wrapped around his waist ad between the man's legs, to be tied over his tailbone only by one padlock, their purpose is revealed. A small harness to hold in the dildo.

Bruce doesn't answer, he's still too down his own head after this experience and she takes care of him in other ways. First she manhandle him back on his side, his knees are red for supporting the weight of both of them and the thrusts, there are red lines on his cheek from the pillowcase. He's gorgeous like that.

Using a dump towel she cleans his member, then put a clean towel over the spot where he just came. Her slave will have a chance to clean up tomorrow, she thinks satisfies. Today he has worked enough.

She caresses his face, he's completely relaxed now, his eyes closed.

She goes back bend him and starts to free his wrists. It was a good choise not to tie his elbows too, she thinks, anything resembling a sleeve would have make a better picture but also make the sex in that position a lot more awkward. And then, she doesn't want to hide his back, she likes to look at the pain he gifted to her.

Untied the hands, she finally lies him down on his back, and some little pain expressions appear again. This morning marks making themselves known? Or his newly freed shoulders? It doesn't matter, it's still such a beautiful expression on his face, and she's the only one who can relish it. She smiles again.

She caresses his face- Hey,- she swiftly says -Little Scientist- He turn around guided by her voice and point his eyes up toward her, propped up on her elbow dominating him. -I don’t know if the padlock was a clear enough message, but that toy won’t came out without my permission, understand?

It take a few second for the man to elaborate what he’s been told, then he nods. -Now you have my permission to talk, until tomorrow morning, when and if I’ll order you to be quiet again, all right?

He nods, then says -Yes- realizing his mistake.

\- Now you’ll sleep for a bit, or you’ll try and if you’ll need to take off the dildo you must wake me up and ask for it, understood?

He looks the other way.

-No, look at me, in my eyes.You will not wait for me to wake up, if you need something you must call for me, or I’ll punish you, is it clear?

He looks down and says -Yes, clear.

-Good, Little one. The key of your padlock is here, she said raising a chain necklace from between her breasts, holding a small key, like the ones for secret diaries, Bruce thoughts. His brain always makes the weirdest associations in this moments. -Now I want you to drink a little water, better, that you drink the whole glass, and try to sleep.

He reach out and she offers a glass with a straw, to help him not to spill water on himself.

-Good Little one, you needed to rehydrate. Now come here- She says enveloping him in an embrace and in a few seconds he crash between her breasts. -Yuo have been so good.- She keeps whispering in his ear grooming the scientist’s short hairs.

I’m looking forward to tomorrow, thinks the woman, while she falls asleep too.


End file.
